The present invention relates to kitchen equipment that may be converted from a work table or cabinet to a portable sink, and back again to a work table or cabinet, by removably mounting a water plate between a faucet spigot and a work surface to direct water toward a drain.
Some home and commercial kitchens have limited floor space for installing various equipment for efficient preparation of food. As a result, some kitchen designers specify purchase of multi-functional equipment, particularly equipment mounted to casters that readily may be moved from one location to the other within a confined kitchen floor space.
Self-contained, compact and mobile portable sinks are known, such as offered by Eagle Group. Portable sinks generally have a fresh water tank, a soiled water tank and a sink compartment or bowl therein. Water from the fresh water tank is directed into the sink compartment, and exits the sink compartment via a drain to the soiled water tank or to a building drain to a public sewer. The portable sinks are often installed over caster-mounted cabinetry into which the tanks are held. In one prior art embodiment offered by Eagle Group, the sink compartment or bowl was not installed in the table top. Instead, the table top remained a flat work surface, and a removable water plate was joined by hooks to a back wall of the work table to convert the work table to a sink. Liquid(s) impinging on the surface of the water plate were directed to a trough that led to the soiled water tank.
Improvements to equipment for efficient food preparation and clean up and improvements to portable sinks continue to be sought.